


Opposites Attract

by Ebyru



Series: The new Sam [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Reality, Alternate Universe, Angst, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-15
Updated: 2012-02-15
Packaged: 2017-10-31 06:16:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/340859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ebyru/pseuds/Ebyru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This Sam seems very fond of Castiel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Opposites Attract

**Author's Note:**

> betad by verucasalt123 @ lj
> 
> Spoilers for season 6 most likely, but this is 'bonus' material I suppose.
> 
> Sequel to 'In and Out'; ficlet 4/7.

Castiel’s eyes shift around the room when he realizes Sam’s soul is missing. But when he turns to face Dean, his composure is intact. He can’t tell his charge that he is the cause for this new problem. “It’s not there,” he says dejectedly.

How could he not have realized when he brought Sam back from the cage.

Dean looks upset, but he won’t blame Castiel, the angel knows. He doesn’t suspect him being the cause in the least. His trust is unwavering, even after all this time. It chips away at Castiel’s heart silently.

“Is there anything we can do? Is there a way to get it back?” Dean asks, practically begging.

Bobby fixes his cap and leans into his chair. “Do you think it’s a good idea to get it back? Who knows where it is.”

Castiel disappears before he can feel any more guilt.

~~~~~~

The next time Castiel comes across Sam, he’s on his own.  He’d escaped his brother for the third time. Castiel couldn’t just leave him running rampant like that. It was his fault after all.

“Cas,” Sam says when he hears the angel flutter into his motel room. “Long time no see.” But he doesn’t mean it; he’s just saying it to sound normal. He’s just saying it so the angel won’t dump him back in his brother’s lap.

“It has been a long time,” Castiel peers at him, his hands at his sides.

Sam blinks, his gaze likewise scanning his friend. But it doesn’t feel the same as the old Sam; something dark is digging at Castiel’s vessel. “What? Are you scared?” His eyes flash with something Castiel doesn’t recognize. Anger? His words are too even for that. Hubris? But Sam knows the angel is stronger than him. Lust? Sam licks his bottom lip, his eyes trailing lower down Castiel’s skin.

“What are you doing here, Sam?” Castiel snaps. Dean would be upset with him if he didn’t bring him back immediately.

“I’m taking a vacation,” Sam crosses the room, dead-set on burning a hole through Castiel’s skull with his eyes. “You want to join me?”

Castiel moves away from the wall where Sam is trying to pin him. Not that he could. “Dean is most likely searching for you,” he says flatly.

Sam leans closer, breathing against his neck. But this isn’t Sam. Sam would never try to seduce an angel. He probably didn’t even have an interest in Castiel to begin with.

“Don’t you want to play a bit?” Sam presses his hips flush to Castiel’s, making the angel’s breath hitch. “I like how innocent you are. I like that you give me all the power. It’s a real turn on, Cas.”

He holds the soulless version of his friend at an arm’s length. He has to deal with these human urges, stop them before they lead to trouble. Sam is incomplete, he’s not himself. This is not how he wants to be with him. Not when he knows Dean is suffering. Not when Sam is probably trapped somewhere, struggling to survive.

“We’re going now,” Castiel says firmly.

The next moment, Sam is back in Dean’s motel room. His brother rushes to make sure he’s alright, smiling at Castiel to show his appreciation. Dean pulls Sam in a hug, but Sam’s eyes never stray from Castiel’s face.

Did he know?

~~~~~~

Dean asks Castiel to keep an eye on Sam while he runs some errands. As much as this ‘new’ Sam worries him, makes him uncomfortable, he can’t bear to refuse. He wants to make amends any way that he can.

“Cas,” the name falls from his lips with more sensuality than he thought possible. “I missed you.”

Without looking at the taller man, he can feel the piercing stare on him, watching him, drinking in his every curve. It’s vile and yet, the angel finds himself craving more of the attention. He’s always been fond of ‘old’ Sam.  That makes it more difficult to just ignore this ‘new’ one.

“Sam,” he says finally. “I’m here to take care of you while Dean is away.”

“He’s gone?” Sam grins, crosses the panic room. “So we can have fun now.”

Castiel closes his eyes, hating how much he wants this. Hating how unlike Sam this man is.

Sam doesn’t tear his eyes away while his smirk grows. “I think I could come just from looking at you.”

The shiver takes the angel by surprise, crashing through him with wave after wave of desire. He’d never stopped to realize how much he wanted Sam. Dean was always his number one priority, his best friend.

The taller man backs Castiel against the rusty wall, pinning his wrists above his head. “I can do things to you that will have you feeling aftershocks for weeks.” Sam presses his chest to Castiel’s when he feels no resistance, “You want it, don’t you?”

The angel is trembling before he notices there’s a hand undoing his belt. “Sam,” he whimpers, pleading for the old Sam to return. “Please.”

Sam smirks, licking a trail up Castiel’s neck, “I’ll make it good for you. Trust me.”

And Castiel finds that he does trust Sam, even this one. He gives in to lust before his logic can hold him back again.


End file.
